El mago, la policía y la forense
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry Potter solo pensaba ir a Las Vegas a divertirse después de derrotar a Voldemort, pero tras una noche de borrachera tiene que confrontar consecuencias inesperadas.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Potter-Rizzles-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Rizzoli-Isles)

 **Introducción:** Esta idea es derivada de _**Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation**_ por Blood Brandy's. Estaba releyendo criticas de dos de mis historias, _**The Yule Ball**_ y _**Discussions**_ , y me interese en la idea de Harry casándose realmente con Rizzoli o Isles, pero me encontré con un pequeño problema.

Soy un gran fan de Rizzles (emparejamiento Rizzoli/Isles para quienes no son familiares con el termino), hasta el punto de que literalmente no puedo imaginarme cualquiera de ellas, seriamente, con otra persona. ¿Las veo tratando de negar/permanecer ignorantes de lo que esta ante ellas? Si. ¿Las veo realmente formando una relación seria a largo plazo con otras personas? No. Entonces me vino esta idea brillante, ¿por que no usar ambas?.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Tras la muerte de Sirius Harry debe heredar el Titulo de Lord Black de él y el Título de Lord Potter de James (aunque cuando lo hereda exactamente debe ser decisión tuya. Por ejemplo: tras casarse, al cumplir diecisiete o inmediatamente).

\- Harry debe viajar a Las Vegas (dependiendo de cuando sitúas la historia, con un acompañante si no esta emancipado o como un adulto).

\- Maura y Jane deben estar de vacaciones en Las Vegas.

\- Harry, Maura y Jane deben emborracharse, conocerse y ambas mujeres deben casarse con Harry por medios mágicos que impiden la posibilidad de divorciarse.

\- Jane y Maura deben convertirse en las damas Black y Potter, respectivamente (quién tiene cada titulo es asunto tuyo).

 **Recomendado:**

\- Jane y Maura secretamente son brujas pero no se lo han contado a la otra (por cualquier razón).

\- Harry aún esta escolarizándose y se transfiere de Hogwarts a una escuela Americana (preferiblemente una escuela de día de forma que pueda pasarse las tardes con sus esposas).

\- Harry ya se ha graduado y derroto a Voldemort.

\- Harry deja embarazadas a Jane y Maura (más puntos si consigue dejarlas embarazadas en esa primera noche borracha).

\- MuggleJane/Maura y BrujaMaura/Jane, respectivamente.

* * *

Harry Potter tendría que haber sabido que el viaje a las Vegas que pensaba realizar para escapar por un tiempo de Inglaterra y relajarse de la presencia de las ovejas que le veían como Merlín reencarnado tras finalmente lograr matar a Voldemort, lo que para sorpresa de muchos también había matado a todos los Mortífagos y le había conseguido la enemistad de sus familiares, iba a terminar dándole problemas.

No era que el resultado final no fuese agradable, pero resultaba frustrante tener que lidiar con situaciones ridículas cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que sus tíos, si esa palabra podía usarse con los Dursley, podrían llamar "normal". Incluso después de siete años aún no se había acostumbrado a su tipo particular de suerte.

Pagar el viaje no había sido difícil ya que, tras la muerte de su padrino a finales de su quinto año en Hogwarts, Harry se había convertido en Lord Black, lo que lo convirtió en millonario una vez que mato a Tom Ryddle y sus cuentas bancarias dejaron de estar congeladas por Orden Ministerial. Esa fortuna se unió a la que había heredado de sus padres cuando había cumplido diecisiete años, lo que le había dejado con suficiente dinero como para no tener que trabajar en su vida si así lo deseaba una vez que pago las reparaciones por los daños que él y sus amigos habían ocasionado cuando robaron el horrocrux que Voldemort había confiado a Bellatrix Lestrage.

En lo referente a porque sus amigos no lo acompañaban, tras graduarse Ronald había decidido que no le apetecía salir de Inglaterra y volvió a casa de su madre mientras que Hermione anuncio su compromiso sorprendente con Luna Lovegood y las dos se encontraban en su Luna de Miel visitando la Biblioteca Mágica de Alejandría, que aparentemente no se había visto afectada por el fuego que destruyo la sección muggle.

Por tanto, Harry fue solo a Estados Unidos, ficho en la oficina de turismo de M.A.C.U.S.A. y se dirigió al lado mágico de Las Vegas, Nevada, que, para ser honestos, apenas se diferenciaba de su parte muggle en lo referente al entretenimiento y bebidas ofrecidos.

Harry no pensaba beber tanto alcohol pero, a medida que pasaba la noche, se puso a pensar en sus años escolares y su temporada con los Dursley, por lo que antes de darse cuenta estaba totalmente borracho y dirigiéndose a las mesas de apuestas.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó desnudo en su habitación de hotel con una resaca monumental y ganas de volver a dormir hasta que escucho gemidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y descubrió a dos mujeres al menos una década mayores que él con alianzas de matrimonio.

Los tres se miraron por un par de segundos sorprendidos antes de darse cuenta de que había pasado. Rápidamente Harry saco varios viales de poción Anti-Resaca que había conseguido en Inglaterra y corrió al baño con su ropa para dar a ambas mujeres un poco de privacidad mientras se vestían.

De camino al juzgado para pedir el divorcio Harry aprendió que sus aparentes esposas eran Maura Isles, una forense, y y Jane Rizzoli, una policía. Las dos eran amigas y habían venido desde Boston para pasar unas breves vacaciones en Las Vegas. Él les dijo que era un británico que acababa de pasar por una situación muy estresante antes de graduarse cuando sus miradas cayeron sobre su frente y ambas se dieron cuenta de quién era realmente.

El hecho de que eran brujas, aunque aparentemente habían ido a Ilvermorny en diferentes años y no sabían que la otra también era una, hizo que su problema pareciese más pequeño dado que no involucraba a los Aurores locales preguntando cosas bastante incomodas a los tres y podían hablar libremente de la situación sin tener que esconder nada.

Los tres salieron poco después del juzgado enfadados al descubrir que la clase de ceremonia que solicitaron los vinculaba mágicamente de tal forma que resultaba imposible divorciarse, aunque varias horas después llegaron a la conclusión de que no era tan grave debido a que, con las esperanzas particularmente largas de vida de la gente mágica, su diferencia de edad no era tan severa y tenían varias décadas por delante para encontrar una forma de que su relación funcionase.

Harry tenia la impresión de que el problema de celos esperable en esta clase de situación no iba a aparecer tras ver como hablaban entre si, dado que para él estaba claro que ambas se sentían algo atraídas la una por la otra incluso si no deseaban admitirlo porque eran muy orgullosas para ello o porque, como Harry cuando era más joven, simplemente no se daban cuenta de lo que tenían delante.

Como dudaba que apreciasen perder sus trabajos para irse con él a Inglaterra, Harry se puso a buscar empleo a lo largo del siguiente mes y consiguió un puesto de administrativo en el Departamento de Desinformación Nomaj. Sus esposas, a quienes había puesto al día sobre el tamaño de su cuenta corriente, se sorprendieron, pero fueron comprensivas cuando les explico que a pesar de su fortuna no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sin hacer algo.

Dos meses más tarde Maura y Jane tuvieron que presentar una baja en sus puestos laborales cuando un chequeo medico reveló que su noche loca con Harry las había dejado embarazadas. Sus compañeros, a quienes ya habían presentado a Harry, sospechaban que pasaba algo entre los tres incluso si era más fácil creer que las alianzas eran porque ambas mujeres finalmente habían admitido sus sentimientos, pero la mayoría no pensaba que era de su incumbencia y los dejaron en paz mientras los demás teorizaban si Harry era mormón o si solo era un conocido de ambas que había donado su esperma.

Los Rizzoli y los Isles aceptaron mejor la noticia porque ambas familias eran mágicas y, aunque inusual, esa clase de matrimonios no eran nada del otro mundo para ellos. Además, el hecho de que Harry hubiese logrado un puesto en su gobierno siendo tan joven a pesar de apenas saber como funcionaba el mundo No-Maj, algo que sus esposas estaban tratando de arreglar, gano su aprobación incluso si Nina, una compañera de trabajo de ambas que estaba comprometida con uno de los hermanos menores de Jane, Frankie, bromeaba sobre si se habían sentido atraídas por su cartera.

Aunque sabían que solo eran bromas, la verdad era que casarse con Harry había convertido a Maura y Jane en Señora Potter y Señora Black respectivamente, haciéndolas duquesas incluso si no empleaban nunca esos Títulos porque apenas importaban en la Comunidad Mágica fuera de Europa y Harry realmente deseaba que pasasen un par de décadas antes de volver a pisar Inglaterra.

Sus hijas nacieron siete meses después y, a medida que los años pasaron y las vieron hacerse más mayores, ambas mujeres se vieron forzadas a admitir que su marido probablemente tenia razón al pensar que Sirius, y posiblemente los Potter y los Lupin, estaba muriendo otra vez de carcajadas viéndoles desde donde fuera que estuviese tras morir.

Después de todo, la posibilidad de que se hubiesen encontrado entre todos los turistas que asistían a Las Vegas, su matrimonio, el hecho de que Harry las hubiese dejado embarazadas a la primera y que, por diversas circunstancias, todo el mundo que les conocía parecía aceptar su relación era absurdamente pequeña para ser una mera casualidad.


End file.
